Blur Dragon
by GusCGC
Summary: Rewrite of the Original fic. The Sky falls when it comes. The cities cry upon seeing it. When a terrible legend becomes real, more than just a good friendship can be at stake. REVIEWS!
1. Over the Sun

Author´s note: I am going to rewrite one of my oldest fics because it was too good to leave it behind. Blur Dragon is back and more alive than ever! Please feel free to join in with reviews and stuff, lads.

Here we go!

* * *

**1. Over the sun**

_"Ten cannons in side,_

_wind on the stern with full sails;_

_does not slide but fly the sea_

_a full __fleet__brig.__"_

The port was quiet, maybe too quiet for his liking. Jim had always enjoyed some action in his life and even after some time, he still longed for some adventure. Treasure Planet was one in a lifetime but he now had many plans ahead and one of them was seeing HIM again. No matter how much the captain or the law insisted, he had to see his friend once more.

No matter, it was a fine day.

The Academy was proud of his work and so was his mother. The inn was full of people and everything was perfect, everything but one thing. That day, like the ones before, he listened the radio in search for news about his friend and mentor. No news meant everything was doing fine but still, he wanted so badly to hear from him that any little sign was welcome.

BEN was at the kitchen and Sarah with the clients.

A storm was covering the skies. Jim gazed at the dark clouds and sighed while Dr Doppler was trying to put some peace between his children. Nothing in sight. It is only a small shower, thought Jim. A sudden sound made that statement change.

BANG!

A loud roar crossed the land but no one paid attention until a large ship appeared like a ball of smoke and fire. Terror shouts filled the inn. The barge landed with a loud crash and the firemen got to work. Jim looked at the burned skelleton of the ship and wondered what could have caused such damages.

All the clients looked at the sky and saw in the clouds a large ship that shoot fire and smoke at the Montressor Space Port. Panic took over the place. The boy´s heart stopped dead when he thought about his friend. Was that him or was it because of the old bucaneer?

"JAMES HAWKINS!" Shouted Shara and they all ran inside for cover while the strange boat kept on with its attack until the Imperial Forces show up. Then it was gone but they all felt that those pirates were far from done. Still, the boy kept on wondering the whole evening. Who were those guys and why did they attack? Where was John Long Silver? Had he something to do with all the matter?

XXXX

The dark corners of the city were filled with a mist that seemed to have life on its own. The people stayed indoors for their own safety. Not a bad idea. A bunch of dark characters crossed the plaza and headed to the docks were the captain was waiting for news in his three cornered hat covering his eyes and the huge frock coat up to his cheeks.

"Well?"Deep frown.

"Ain´t here, Capt´n" Said his men cowering back.

"Look agai´, ye blasted bunch of blighters!"Loud growl that sounded like a wild animal.

"We´ve looked everyheer. If thi guy hidin is net in this town. No one has seen´im around." The coxswain shrugged his shoulders.

"He´s in this rock. Me nose dosn´t lie. I'll find him myself."He sniffed around for a while until he got a very peculiar track. "Aaah. That's the one I was lookin for." They followed it through the narrow streets. Not even rats dare to cross their path.

"He might try to escape, Capt´n." Said one of the pirates.

"Not thi time, mates. I´m going to make sure of that." They kept on walking until the captain stopped near a pub filled with Imperial soldiers and officers. "Ye didn´t look here?"

"He can´t be here. All is fill´d with suit guys." Grumbled the coxswain.

"Precisely. The perfect place to hide, where no one will ever place´im." A cruel grim appeared in his face. "I´ll take this hare out of his hole. Me, Benjamin Cook "Devilfish", will grab this cockroach with me own hands"

Silver was not having a good day. Since he left the Legacy, he had lived from various works and although he was not going to be chased by the forces of law, he hardly ate or slept. Days after his disappearance from the ship, he received a letter from Captain Amelia in which the council was sparing his life in exchange for staying away from Jim and being too noticed. Easy or at least that it seemed. Not the part concerning the lad at least.

His health wasn´t as good as back then. The cyborg arm was becoming more a burden than the useful tool it once was. His stomach ached and so did his lungs. He felt old and done. But the worst thing was to be so close and yet so far from Jim. Not to mention the solitude he felt without Morph around.

"Hey, barman. Gimme another, will ye?" He lent on the chair and waited for the next round. The small octopus brought a whole jar. "Thank ye, laddie." Oh, well. At least, he was safe from the law and without worries, just watching people working and going to the Academy and one of the students was… Jim. No good trying. He always tried his best and his worst to see the boy. Was he doing OK? How much could he have grown? "Take it easy, John. Don´t go emotional. (Coughs hard)" He covered his mouth with his hand. "Blasted cold". He sighed. Didn´t noticed the red stains in his palm. A shiver. They are coming. "Easy now. Ben´s no fool, he won´t come in heer."

He was right. The deadly ghost stayed outside. But one thing both men knew: Devilfish was as patient as a cat lying in wait for the mouse. Ben was an expert in catching ruffians and Silver was no exception. The reason why he was after him wasn´t very clear but the cyborg didn´t wanted to know it. When Benjamin grabs a prey, he hardly lets it go.

* * *

Hope you guys like it!

Moving on!

Next Stop: The Witch


	2. The Witch

Author´s note: Getting on the road, lads, with one of my oldest characters around and also one of my most beloved. My old gang is going to put TP in real trouble or, perhaps no? You´ll see.

Songs belongs to Boney-M and the Muppets.

* * *

**2. The Witch**

"_A pirate bark, the "Dreaded" name,_

_For her surpassing boldness famed,_

_On every sea well-known and shore,_

_From side to side their boundaries o'er_"

After the attack of the unknown ship, the Empire decided to not give any further chance to the pirates and Jim knew that that could only mean one thing: Pirate Hunt, and it could lead to Silver´s demise. The inn was awfully quiet for all the neighbours stayed in their houses fearing another attack but nothing came.

Shara was quite sad until they heard someone knocking the door. It was the doctor and Captain Amelia with their children.

"It´s OK, Jimmy. When there is fire, all run but when is out, all come back!" Said B.E.N.

"Come back" Chirped Morpho flying around. Another knock on the door. Jim opened and felt his heart stopped. A man was standing there with a travel bag. A sailor by his looks, an beard of two days and one leg missing.

"Evenin, mam. Lad. Name´s Eluten and I need some place to stay." He was around his forties.

"_This is the story of El Lute_

_A man who was born to be hunted like a wild animal_

_Because he was poor_

_But he refused to accept his fate_

_And today his honor has been restored_

_He was only nineteen_

_And he was sentenced to die_

_For something that somebody else did_

_And blamed on El Lute_

_Then they changed it to life_

_And so he could escape_

_From then on they chased him_

_And searched for him day and night_

_all over Spain_

_But the search was in vain for El Lute_

_He had only seen the dark side of life_

_The man they called El Lute_

_And he wanted a home just like you and like me_

_In a country where all would be free_

_So he taught himself to read and to write_

_It didn't help El Lute_

_He was one who had dared to escape overnight_

_They had to find El Lute_

_Soon the fame of his name_

_Spread like wild fire all over the land_

_With a price on his head_

_People still gave him bread_

_And they gave him a hand_

_For they knew he was right_

_And his fight was their fight_

_No one gave him a chance_

_In the Spain of those days_

_On the walls every place they had put up_

_The face of El Lute_

_And he robbed where he could just like once Robin Hood_

_They finally caught him and_

_That seemed the end_

_But they caught him in vain_

_Cause a change came for Spain_

_And El Lute_

_He had only seen the dark side of life_

_The man they called El Lute_

_And he wanted a home just like you and like me_

_In a country where all would be free_

_And then freedom really came to his land_

_And also to El Lute_

_Now he walks in the light of a sunny new day_

_The man they called El Lute_"

"How long?" Asked Shara helping him inside.

"Few days. Me ship is snorin and I have som business in town." The man put a big bag of coins on the place. "Me capt´n will reward ye."

"Very well."

"No customers, hey?"

"There was an attack a few ago. People are scared."

"So, wha? We all need fresh air and goods stories. And good grog, by all the demons! (Laughs)" This made Jim smile. "Let´s make a deal. I stay heer for a few days, no questions and I will make people come. Deal?"

"How? Whistling at them?"

"With grog?" The android proposed.

"Nope. Somethin they will like." He then send Jim to tell all the neighbours to come for a special night at the inn. They were at first unsure but in the end, accepted. The old sailor put his things in a room and waited for the people to arrive in the living room with a pipe on his lips. Nobody seemed interested on the old sailor at first but after a while, he finally got the attention he need and started amazing stories of pirates, treasure hunts, storms and adventures that captured the whole room. Jim was speechless. That man wasn´t kidding after all.

Many of his stories were about a ship called The Witch or GoodSight, a well known pirate terror that all grown ups feared and tried their worst to destroy without success. And now, that mysterious and ghostly beast roamed free in the tales of Eluten who enjoyed that like a whole Christmas party. Again the boy´s mind flew back to Silver when suddenly, a cold feeling crossed his mind. Jim heard in his ears a shout for help of a very familiar voice and fainted right there. Doppler had to ran to prevent Shara from suffering a nervous crisis while Eluten carried the boy upstairs to his room. The old sailor had heard it too.

"Looks like The Cook is hunting. That can be good. We better tell Auntie before things get worse."

"_Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul_

_Yo oh heave ho_

_There are men whose hearts as as black as coal_

_Yo oh heave ho_

_Inkspots: And they sailed their ship cross the ocean blue_

_A blood-thirsty captain and a cut-throat crew_

_Alligators: It's as dark a tale as was ever told_

_Of the lust for treasure and the love of gold_

_Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides_

_Yo oh heave ho_

_There are hungers as strong as the wind and tides_

_Yo oh heave ho_

_Possums: And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum_

_Monkey: The devil himself would have to call them scum_

_Crabs: Every man aboard would have killed his mate_

_For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight_

_Alligators: A piece of eight_

_Octopus: A piece of eight_

_Mosquitos: Five, six, seven, eight_

_Stone Faces: Hulla wacka ulla wacka something not right_

_Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight_

_Hulla wacka ulla wacka sailor man beware_

_Crabs: When de money in the ground dere's murder in de air_

_Totems: Murder in de air_

_Stone Faces: One more time now_

_Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my bones_

_Yo oh heave ho_

_There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones_

_Yo oh heave ho_

_Snakes: When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed_

_There's no turning back from any course that's laid_

_Skulls: And when greed and villainy sail the sea_

_You can bet your boots there'll be treachery_

_Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails_

_Dead men tell no tales_"

* * *

Ahoy, me hearties!

Has Devilfish gotten his prize?

Will the pirates attack again?

Who is Eluten? And Auntie?

Next Port: Heavy as the Rain


	3. Heavy as the Rain

Author´s note: Hey, so glad to see that this is working great so we move on. You might be wondering the poem that appears before each chapter. Is call The Pirate Song of the Spanish author Espronceda (A master piece, I tell you). Anyway, here we go!

Song belongs to the Muppets.

* * *

**3. Heavy as the Rain**

"_The moon in streaks the waves illumes_

_Hoarse groans the wind the rigging through;_

_In gentle motion raised assumes_

_The sea a silvery shade with blue_"

Silver was quite proud of himself despite his tireness and exhaustion. He had managed to get to Montressor and the rain hid his tracks. Devilfish will surely follow him soon so he had to find safety while he still could. While crossing the streets, he saw that each corner had a police man so his feet led him to the Benbow Inn. He knew that he had to avoid that place at all cases but Silver was too weak and tired to go anywhere else. Also, it was the only place that had no guards.

So he walked towards the house where Shara was being helped by Eluten and some of his shipmates. Jim was still in bed in a healthy sleep, B.E.N was in the kitchen and Morph floated around the house in a distressed mood. The shape shifter was the children´s favourite character but today he was in no mood for playing. Then, he spotted someone walking towards the house and started chirping like crazy.

"What is it with you today? Have you eaten a bell or something?" Mss Hawkin frowned.

"Maybe ther´someone at the door." Says the old sailor putting down his pipe.

"Are you sure? How would be out there with this..." She opened and found herself looking at the drenched pirate. Her eyes went wide but the man stood where he was.

"I wou´d like a room, pl´ase." His voice was hoarse, weak and yet powerful.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Ain´t sure, lass. I just need som´rest." The sailor walked inside and sat down. "By di way, wher´s your son?"

"Jim? He is in bed but will soon come down."

"Glad to hear it." He took some deep breaths.

"You look a bit ill." Shara noticed he was sweating badly.

"Take no notice of I, me heartie. I just need som´shut eye."

The woman was not convinced and checked on his temperature. He was burning. The poor "man" or whatever was very ill.

"You should be in bed."

"I ain´t doctor, mem. Nor are ye."

"Maybe but I know a thing or two about being ill. Come with me. I´ll take you to your room and make something warm." Shara let him lean on her.

"If ye say so." There was no point in arguing. He was too weak to do so. Eluten whistled and a tall dark skinned man came downstairs.

"Lemme help ye, ma´am." They carried Silver to one of the rooms and prepared a warm bed for him. "I think we should call Spoon."

"Who´s that?"

"Our ship´s doc. The best around to cure something like this. Wait here. Hey, Rata!"

"Wha, wha, wha?" A slim and agile man came to the room. "Wha´s yer problem?"

"Go get Spoon NOW!"

"A sugar one for tea?"

"Go find Doc or ye´re as good as dead."

"Aye" He ran outside.

"Rata´s a jerk but soon bring Spoon aboard."

"Thank you so much."

"Ease your braces, ma´am. Is gonna be fine. I´ll do the watch." He sat down and Shara walked down the stairs.

"I shall tell Mr. Eluten."

"Yes, please." The man watched over the pirate who was beginning to feel pain in his cibernetic parts due to the water. "Ye ol rascal. Cyborg or not, ye were once aboard our ship and dat, we shall never forget."

XXX

Meanwhile, a dark pirate ship stayed hiddden in the darkness of the storm. The Maiden Skull had been the terror of all sailors and pirates for ages for Diablo La Fuente was so cruel that rumour had it that even Satan himself disliked him and had kicked him out of hell. The truth was that during the last years, La Fuente had been working for someone else and doing his "master´s biding" (teeth gritting his teeth, of course). He, Diablo, the most fearsome pirate working for such a dog as Francis Espinosa! Aaaargghh! But all for a good reason. (Grr)

Diablo was not like any other sailor. He was like a skelleton dressed with rags of a man´s skin and then a bucaneer´s fine clothes. His bones were more less broken and filthy and his face (or what was left of it) wear a smoke made beard and a bone head partially broken. His booming voice did the rest.

And now, he was on this new quest. At first, he wanted to wriggle out but when he heard what was it about, Diablo convinced Espinosa to do the job. If all went well, perhaps he no longer had to serve that cur.

"Excuse me, sir." Came in one of his sailors.

"Wa?"

"Our guest is asking when will he had his chance to have revenge."

"When I say is time! Gee, dis guy´s gettin me nerves! Grrr."

"So, uh... what now?"

"Devilfiss is lookin for da good for nothin scum. If am right, da I am always, if we find that scurvy flea then Ben will have to do wat we want (Laughs)"

"I am not sure, capt´n. Goodsight is keepin an eye and Captain Espinosa says we best be careful if we want to now the secret of the Witch."

"Grrr. All right. But since ye lubbers can´t find a crab in the sand, I´ll do it maself."

"How, sir?"

"´ve got some tricks in my deck. Now leave n´tell Espinosa da I will make Silver talk!" La Fuente laughed like crazy.

"I think I know now why Captain Espinosa dislikes tête-à-têtes with this guy." The sailor walks away.

"_Long John: When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation_  
_My father said "Now son, this choice deserves deliberation_  
_Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier_  
_My boy why not consider a more challenging career"_  
_Pirates: Hey ho ho_  
_You'll cruise to foreign shores_  
_And you'll keep your mind and body sound_  
_By working out of doors_  
_Long John: True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without_  
_All: And when you're a professional pirate_  
_Bad Polly: That's what the job's about_  
_Long John: "Upstage, lads, this is my ONLY number!"_  
_Now take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him_  
_But to the British he's a hero and they idolize him_  
_It's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good_  
_And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood_  
_Pirates: Hey ho ho_  
_We're honorable men_  
_And before we lose our tempers we will always count to ten_  
_Long John: On occasion there may be someone you have to execute_  
_All: But when your a professional pirate_  
_Morgan: You don't have to wear a suit... what?_  
_Mad Monty: I could have been a surgeon_  
_I like taking things apart_  
_Bad Polly: I could have been a lawyer_  
_But I just had too much heart_  
_Morgan: I could have been in politics_  
_Cause I've always been a big spender_  
_Pirate: And me...I could have been a contender_  
_Long John: Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated_  
_I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated_  
_We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat_  
_We're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet_

_Long John's speech..._

_All: Hey ho ho_  
_It's one for all for one_  
_And we'll share and share alike with you and love you like a son_  
_We're gentlemen of fotune and that's what we're proud to be_  
_And when your a professional pirate_  
_Long John: You'll be honest brave and free_  
_The soul of decency_  
_You'll be loyal and fair and on the square_  
_And most importantly_  
_All: When you're a professional pirate_  
_You're always in the best of company_"

* * *

The Maiden Skull and its crew, along with my dear Goodsight belong to me.

Oh, dear!

I can wait to see what happens next!

Next Stop: A Man´s Helm


	4. A Man s Helm

Author´s note: Time to put good old Blur Dragon in check. Glad to know that are finally getting this to work! Brace yourselves, lads. Here we go!

Goodsight´s crew and Maiden Skull´s as well as other OC belong to me. Songs belong to the Fray and Within Temptation.

* * *

**4. A Man´s Helm**

"_Whilst singing gaily on the poop  
The pirate Captain, in a group,  
Sees Europe here, there Asia lies,  
And Stamboul in the front arise_."

Sarah Hawkins was no scaredy woman but she had to admit to herself that she was really worried about her son and their new guest. Luckily, the doctor didn´t take long and Spoon was soon having a good look at Jim. Much to the woman´s surprise, Spoon wasn´t like his fellow ship mates. In fact, he was a well mannered and dressed practitioner so his diagnosis was more that truthful.

"Your son is just a bit shocked, ma´m. Nothing too serious. All he needs is rest and a good conversation" that put off a weight from her shoulders. "And about your guest, well. I fear I can´t say the same."

"What do you mean?"

"He´s very ill. Doesn´t want to admit it but I´m afraid that if is this goes on, his days are numbered. He has a very rooted illness in his lungs and that might be his gravedigging, I´m ashamed to say."

"Poor man. Does he...?"

"Mss Hawkins. The man knows this cuz I told him myself but didn´t want to listen. Still, he told me something that I think you should also do."

"What? What is it?"

"It concerns your son."

"Jim?"

"That man is a very good friend to him and news like this would devastate him."

"I understand."

"A man must always lead his own helm but in storms, it must remain as steady as ever."

"Doctor. Does your captain...?"

"My captain is a good man and he can help you anyway he can. But these are hard times, Mss Hawkins. And Jim must make it out or else he will sink into where nobody can get him out. I´ve heard about your husband and your son´s trouble making and believe me when I say that what that boy needs now is to feel company. I´ll see to your guest but, like I said, I can´t tell how much I can do for him."

"I see. Is he asleep?"

"He will be awake in a while. I´ll go talk to a friend that will check his cyborg parts but whatever it happens, Jim must only get to know it from the man himself and when the time is right."

"Thank you so much, doctor Spoon".

"My pleasure" he nods. "I´m just sorry I can´t do more for you."

"_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears, and.._

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between, and.._

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your ..._

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and its effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm over my..._

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind"_

XXXXXXXXX

Ben Cook wasn´t happy.

And when Devilfish isn´t happy that can only mean trouble. All his crew is cowered in a corner of the deck while he reads and re-reads the letter from The Witch. OK, so Richard has a point but still, if this concerns Spinosa and Diablo, Silver is definitely going to come to his claws.

"Get reasy to sail, ye lazy lubbers! I´m not heer to tell ya all!" the crew starts moving and Benjamin snorts. "All ahead to Montressor, me dogs! We got a cybor to catch."

"_Is it true what they say?_  
_Are we too blind to find the way?_  
_Fear of the unknown_  
_Clouds our hearts today._

_Come into my world,_  
_See through my eyes._  
_Try to understand,_  
_Don't want to lose what we have._

_We've been dreaming_  
_But who can deny?_  
_It's the best way of living_  
_Between the truth and the lies._

_[Chorus:]_  
_See who I am,_  
_Break through the surface._  
_Reach for my hand,_  
_Let's show them that we can_  
_Free your mind and find the way._  
_The world is in our hands,_  
_This is not the end._

_Fear is withering the soul_  
_At the point of no return._  
_We must be the change we wish to see._

_I'll come into your world,_  
_See through your eyes._  
_I'll try to understand,_  
_Before we lose what we have._

_We just can't stop believing_  
_Because we have to try._  
_We can rise above the truth and their lies._

_[Chorus x2]_  
_See who I am,_  
_Break through the surface._  
_Reach for my hand,_  
_Let's show them that we can_  
_Free your mind and find the way._  
_The world is in our hands._

_This is not the end._

_I hear their silence_  
_Preaching my blame._  
_Will our strength remain_  
_If their power reigns?_

_[Chorus x2]_  
_See who I am,_  
_Break through the surface._  
_Reach for my hand,_  
_Let's show them that we can_  
_Free your mind and find the way._  
_The world is in our hands._

_This is not the end_."

* * *

Never anger Devilfish, I mean it.

Coming through.

Next stop: Sea of Shadows


End file.
